red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
References
In throughout the entire fic, almost everything within it is based on something from DC comics or something else less obvious, even the main protagonist. Most things within the fic are based on Batman, with a few exceptions. Characters David Young/Red Ryder- David Young is actually based on Bruce Wayne from the Batman franchise, this is made obvious since they are both rich orphans who lost their parents at a young age and took over their father's respected companies, also, in both instances, since neither person could grow up with their parents, they were both raised by their respective butlers, however, there are 2 key differences, first, David took over his parent's company at a young age due to his high intellect, Bruce Wayne took over Wayne Enterprises after growing into an adult, another difference is that Bruce Wayne's parents were killed in a mugging by a criminal on the same day as eachother, whereas David's parents died in different ways over the course of 2 years and neither of them were murdered, instead, his mother died from cancer and his father died in a car accident. Red Ryder is based on Bruce Wayne's super hero alter ego, Batman, this is explained due to several major similarities, first, neither Ryder or Batman have any superpowers, instead, they both use gadgets to stop crime, second, both David and Bruce were able to get their respective suits using the wealth they recieved from their parents deaths, also, their suits are bulletproof, Ryder and Batman both promise never to kill people (At least, not on purpose), they also don't talk in their normal voice when wearing their respective suits etc. Inspite of all this, there are some key differences, first off, Red Ryder's mask only covers his mouth whereas Batman's covers his whole mouth, Red Ryder is bare armed, Batman isn't, Red Ryder doesn't wear a cape, Batman does (Most of the time) and Red Ryder uses Gadget Gauntlets with over 1000 built in modes to fight crime, but Batman's gloves are just for design. Orion Douglas/Copper- Orion is based on several different versions of Robin from the Batman franchise, being based on 3 different versions of Robin, first being based on the Jason Todd version of Robin, being a street orphan who first encountered David on the streets, however, rather than trying to steal the tires from the Ryder-Mobile, Orion actually encountered David while fighting a group of street toughs and beating them by himself with his own bare hands. He is based on Tim Drake as well, since he realised that Red Ryder needed a sidekick to maintain his sanity, due to the supposed death of the previous Copper, Eric Skipper. He is also based on the fifth Robin, Damien Wayne, however, this is purely on the cape, due to the hood on Damien's cape. The Copper identity is based on Robin as well, since it is the identity taken over by the sidekick of Red Ryder and has been taken over by more than one person. Emily Andrews/Rose- Emily is based on another Batman character, Barbara Gordon, this is due to the fact that she is the daughter of the police commissioner, is highly intelligent with computers, is greatly skilled at hacking and serves as a love interest to one of the protagonists (However, Barbara Gordon serves as Robin's love interest whereas Emily serves as David's love interest). Also, like Barbara, she eventually joins the team of heroes under a female superhero alter ego, Rose.